火の時代 Hino Jidai - L'Ère du Feu
by Youkoulele
Summary: Dans le monde de Daraku, les hommes ont hérité d'une partie du pouvoir des dieux incarné dans une roche : l'Hikari. Une roche rare mais d'une puissance considérable. La quête de vengeance de Gumi, une soi-disante rônin, l'amènera à changer à jamais le destin de Hino. (Illustration de TomiokaJiro)
1. Chapitre 1 - Last Night

**Chapitre 1 Last Night**

Les dieux sont morts. Ils sont morts il y a de cela bien des âges, leur existence passant du mythe à la légende. Ils ont cependant laissé un héritage aux hommes, une roche : l'Hikari. Une roche concentrant une partie de leurs pouvoirs divins, une roche capable d'accomplir les miracles les plus inimaginables, une roche dont la pierre brille d'une lumière pure. Cependant même ce pouvoir grandiose ne pouvait sauver la vie d'un homme.

Les feuilles mortes balayées par le vent, tourbillonnaient, pendant qu'une pluie battante fondait sur la capitale impériale. Dans cette nuit de tempête où le bruit de l'eau en cascade et du tonnerre était assourdissant, un cavalier solitaire fusait au travers des rues désertes, bravant les éléments. Le bruit du galop dans la terre des rues transformées en boue était le seul témoin de vie dans cette ville engloutie par la tempête. Galopant au milieu des maisons de bois et de papier, tantôt au toits de tuiles noires, tantôt au toits de chaume. Le cavalier s'arrêta devant la porte imposante du palais impérial, et pénétra à l'intérieur. Vêtu de de son armure de samouraï, Il marchait d'un pas pressé mais assuré dans les couloirs sombres du palais qui, le temps d'un coup de tonnerre, projetais l'imposante ombre du guerrier sur les murs. Celui-ci pénétra avec fracas dans une pièce éclairée par quelques bougies. Un homme pâle aux cheveux blonds reposait dans un futon au milieu de la pièce, entouré par cinq guérisseurs.

– Père ! lança-t-il d'une voix fluette.

Il retira son casque ce qui révéla les long cheveux roses du guerrier, qui était en réalité une guerrière. L'homme affaiblit entrouvrit les yeux.

– Luka ? gémit-il.

– Père ! Je suis partie dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle ! dit-elle d'un ton inquiet en s'agenouillant près de son père.

– Luka, ma fille… peina-t-il à dire avant d'être pris par une violente toux.

– Père ! Quel mal a-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton dur en se retournant vers un des guérisseurs.

– Nous ne savons pas exactement… Nous n'avions jamais vu cela auparavant... répondit le guérisseur, troublé.

– Comment ça ? Son mal ne peut être guéri ? s'indigna la jeune femme.

– Et bien… Nous avons essayé d'innombrables remèdes, dont les plus rares, mais aucun ne s'est révélé efficace… avoua le soigneur.

– Et la pierre ? Vous avez essayés la pierre au moins ? lança-t-elle

– L'Hikari ? Oui… mais nous ne pouvons pas en abuser. Nous avons seulement employé quelques fragments, dit le soigneur en se ressaisissant.

– Et bien je vous autorise à en abuser ! Allez chercher une pierre ! aboya-t-elle.

Les guérisseurs se regardèrent abasourdis.

– Un pierre entière ? lâcha timidement un des médecins.

– Exécution ! cracha avec fureur la guerrière, ces yeux brillant de larmes naissantes.

Les guérisseurs quittèrent la pièce avec hâte, laissant seuls Luka et son père. La femme en armure, agenouillée au chevet de l'homme pâle, se lamentait en lui tenant sa faible main. Dans la grande pièce à présent vide, les sanglots de la fille aux cheveux rose accompagnaient le son de la lourde respiration du malade agonisant.

En cette rude nuit d'automne, au sein des murs du palais impérial de Kyoten, alors que le déluge s'abattait dehors, la flamme d'un homme s'éteignit. La puissance divine ne pouvait terrasser le mal qui le rongeait. Ainsi, ce soir là, Taifu no Yohio chef du clan Taifu et régent impérial, décéda, élevant ainsi sa fille, Taifu no Luka, à la tête du clan et à la tête du pays de Hino.

* * *

Les mois passèrent, le rude hiver qui suivit fit place à un printemps flamboyant. Les cerisiers en fleur revêtirent leur plus beau feuillage d'une couleur rose éclatante. La vie suivait son cours dans la ville de Kurakama. Alors que le soleil avait dépassé son zénith, l'activité battait son plein dans le cœur de la cité. La large allée centrale grouillait de monde, les enfants jouaient, riaient et se cachaient dans les étales du marché, au grand damne des marchands qui vendaient leurs produits. Les gens se croisaient au rythme des coups de marteau du forgeron. Paysans vendant leurs denrées, artisans affairés, aristocrates bien parés ou encore simples voyageurs de passage ou en quête d'hospitalité. Tout ce petit monde évoluait sous le regard des samouraïs veillant à l'ordre et à la sécurité. Ces guerriers revêtaient les couleurs de leur seigneur. Ils étaient les loyaux samouraïs du clan Sanka. L'imposant château du clan dominait la ville, Il était la pièce centrale du domaine seigneurial, un peu en périphérie de la ville mais positionné sur une position forte en hauteur et entouré d'une épaisse muraille de pierre. Au centre du château se tenait le donjon, haut de plusieurs étages d'un blanc immaculé. Donjon, lui même en hauteur par rapport au reste du château par ces larges fondations de pierres. Des drapeaux parés d'un violet puissant avec un symbole blanc représentant trois triangles, volaient fièrement au vent sur les toits de tuiles noires courbées de l'édifice. Cette forteresse paraissait imprenable, au même titre que les innombrables châteaux seigneuriaux des différents clans qui couvraient le grand archipel d'Hino.

Dans cette ville prospère une jeune rônin d'une vingtaine d'année et répondant au nom de Gumi errait. Elle arborait une chevelure éclatante d'une couleur verte intense. Ces courts cheveux étaient attachés en chignon, laissant néanmoins échapper deux mèches vertes courir le long de son visage avant de s'arrêter sur ses épaules. Elle ne portait sur elle que peu de pièces de vêtement. Son cou était couvert par un long bandeau de tissu rouge écarlate qu'elle portait comme on porterait une écharpe. Son habit principal, teint d'un orange flamboyant, est un grand, voir trop grand, hakama-shita, une sorte de kimono porté pour l'entraînement et le combat, un habit classique pour un samouraï vagabond. Cependant à la place de porter un hakama, un large pantalon de combat qui va de pair avec l'hakama-shita, ses jambes étaient entourées de bandages blancs qui remontaient jusqu'à sa poitrine, ce qui lui faisait office de soutient-gorge, son large hakama-shita exposant le haut de sa poitrine. Une ceinture noire coupée par une bande blanche entourait sa taille et fermait son habit. Enfin au bout de ses jambes étaient chaussées de larges sandales de bois qui, lorsqu'elle marchait produisaient ce bruit si caractéristique. Sa démarche sûre et masculine s'accordait avec son expression fermée et dure. Elle ne semblait porter qu'un katana, accroché à la droite de sa garde elle était gauchère, chose peu commune dans le monde guerrier. Elle cachait sa main gauche dans la veste de son habit, au style de Napoléon. Sa main droite portait, quand à elle, une grande ombrelle couleur rouge sang. Cette ombrelle à l'apparence banale cachait en réalité un wakizashi, un plus petit sabre d'une quarantaine de centimètres, le manche de l'ombrelle faisant office de fourreau.

Son apparence et son comportement singulier n'attirait pas de bons regards sur elle, les passants évitaient de croiser son chemin et son regard. Cela lui était égal, elle ne cherchait pas l'attention de toute manière, son ambition était plus grande et en cette journée de printemps, en cette journée de renouveau, son destin allait l'appeler.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter Kurakama en direction du nord, passant dans une zone périphérique de la cité entre ville et campagne, là où les patrouilles se font rares, son attention fut attiré par des cris d'agression. Il était clair que les passants autour d'elle entendaient aussi ces appels à l'aide, mais ils se contentaient de passer en baissant la tête. Gumi accéléra son pas, elle se dirigeait à l'origine des cris.

À l'arrière d'une maison délabrée, trois brigands tenait à leur joug une jeune femme frêle avec de longues couettes bleues turquoises. Deux des brigands la maintenaient, malgré le fait qu'elle criait et se débattait avec furie pendant qu'ils lui liaient les mains dans le dos. Le troisième, le chef, se tenait devant elle, c'était un mastodonte, il faisait au bas mot deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

– Regardez-moi ça, quel joli petit bout de femme, jubila-t-il de sa voix grave un sourire pervers au visage, tout en tenant fermement la joue de la pauvre fille en pleure.

– Non ! Lâchez-moi ou v-vous allez le regretter ! implorait la jeune femme de sa voix douce mais emplit de peur.

– Oh ? Je pense qu'on va plutôt le regretter si on te relâche ! lança -t-il de façon crue, alors qu'il descendait sa main vers la poitrine de la fille au couettes. Ses deux compères ricanaient alors qu'ils finissaient de lier ses mains.

– Non je confirme, VOUS allez le regretter si vous ne la relâchez pas ! fit la guerrière qui débarqua derrière les brigands, son ombrelle toujours sur l'épaule. Le chef des malfrats se retourna, surpris. Puis il arbora un sourire d'autant plus pervers.

– Tiens, tiens, les jolies filles viennent directement à nous maintenant ? C'est une bien dangereuse arme que tu as à la ceinture dis-moi. Aller rend-toi gentillement ou je vais devoir te faire goûter de ma lame, dit-il d'un ton assuré, avant d'avoir un rictus et de porter sa main à son entrejambe. « Enfin, tu vas y goûter en tout cas ! Laquelle tu préfères ? »

– Bas les pattes sale porc ! De toute façon des minables comme vous ne méritent pas que je dégaine mon katana. Je vous battrais juste avec ça, répondit-elle, brandissant son ombrelle, à deux mains, face aux bandits.

– Petite garce ! Que vas-tu faire avec ta pauvre ombrelle ?! aboya-t-il, dégainant son sabre de médiocre qualité et fonçant sur la guerrier aux cheveux verts dans l'optique de lui asséner un coup horizontal.

Tout en esquivant de manière aisée l'attaque maladroite du brigand, la guerrière leva son ombrelle au dessus de sa tête, pointant dernière elle. L'ombrelle tomba, révélant le wakizashi. Son adversaire étant complètement offert à elle, celle-ci lui asséna un puissant coup verticale au cou, tranchant sa carotide. Le sang s'échappa abondamment, éclaboussant la femme au wakizashi rougi. Le corps du brigand tomba lourdement à terre en même temps que l'ombrelle. Il ne lâcha que quelques gargouillis d'agonies avant de finalement succomber. Gumi essuya le sang sur son visage, les yeux écarquillés, ses iris naturellement verts maintenant rouges, un sourire malsain au visage.

– Alors ? À qui le tour ?

Les deux brigands serrèrent les dents leurs regards s'emplirent de peur et de colère. Ils se regardèrent pour s'accorder sur un attaque combinée. Ils jetèrent au sol la pauvre otage aux cheveux turquoise et dégainèrent leurs lames de rasoirs avant de se jeter à corps perdu sur la guerrière. De retour en position de combat, Gumi esquiva avec grâce la première attaque portée puis para aisément la seconde. Voulant laisser une chance aux deux piètres bretteurs, elle continua de parer et d'esquiver leurs attaques dans ce qui pourrait paraître comme une danse chorégraphiée. Elle se lassa cependant vite de ce petit manège et l'abrégea de la même manière qu'elle avait fini son premier adversaire. Les deux bandits tombèrent lourdement dans la flaque de sang que le corps de leur chef avait formé. Les trois corps pataugeaient maintenant dans une marre sanguinolente. La guerrière aux yeux rouge essuya méthodiquement sa lame, détroussa les morts puis se retourna vers la femme au sol. Celle-ci avait assisté à toute la scène, elle était à la fois impressionnée et terrifiée par la technique au sabre presque surhumaine de cette femme aux cheveux vert. Gumi se dirigea subitement vers elle. Prise de panique et les mains encore lier elle ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. La rônin sectionna d'un coup net les liens que la femme effrayée avait aux mains. Celle-ci rouvrit les yeux, la guerrière aux yeux de nouveau verts et arborant un sourire chaleureux lui tendait la main. Elle la saisit avec hésitation, la forte poigne de Gumi l'emportait, la hissant d'un trait.

– M-merci de m'avoir sauvé… Je ne saurais imaginer ce qu'ils m'auraient fait si vous ne seriez pas intervenu… balbutia-t-elle timidement tout en reprenant ses esprits, mais étant tout de même rassurée.

– J'ai bien une petite idée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils pourront plus pointer leurs armes sur vous, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule les corps au sol.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus suivit le regard de la guerrière puis détourna les yeux à la vue des cadavres. Pris d'une légère nausée elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Gumi l'accompagna en dehors de cette scène morbide, tout en prenant soin de récupérer son ombrelle. Éloignée de la vue des cadavres la femme au couette repris son souffle.

– Excusez-moi… Je ne suis pas aussi à l'aise que vous à la vue de… bloqua-t-elle, encore troublée.

– La mort ? repris la rônin, rengainant son arme dans son ombrelle. La jeune femme aux couettes baissa les yeux et acquiesça, réalisant la porté de ces paroles. Un silence s'installa.

– ...Encore merci de m'avoir sauvé. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse vous offrir ? Peut-être accepteriez-vous un peu d'hospitalité ? Vous devez beaucoup voyager, reprit-elle après la gêne occasionnée.

La guerrière fut touchée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un éprouve autant de bienveillance envers elle, la plupart des personnes qu'elle sauve de ce genre de situation la remercie austèrement lorsqu'ils ne s'enfuient tout simplement pas. De plus cela faisait des lustres qu'elle n'avait pas logé dans une vrai maison, entre les auberges mal famées et les veillées à la belle étoile. Elle accepta de bon cœur.

– Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous demander, mais quel est votre nom au passage ? interrogea la femme aux cheveux bleu.

– Gumi… appelez-moi juste Gumi. Et quel est le votre ? répondit la guerrière à l'ombrelle.

– C'est un joli nom ! dit avec enthousiasme la jeune femme. « Je me nomme Sanka no Miku, enchantée ! »


	2. Chapitre 2 - Ikari

**Chapitre 2 Ikari**

Les récits et légendes racontent qu'avant la mort des dieux les hommes vivaient dans un éden, en harmonie avec la nature. Un monde pur, épargné des vices et des péchés. Ce naturalisme propre à la genèse mythologique était le thème de prédilection de nombreux poètes et philosophes qui dédiaient moultes poèmes et essais à cet idéal de pureté naturelle. Tel était aussi le thème fétiche de Luka lorsqu'elle s'adonnait à l'art de la poésie.

Kyoten rayonnait pendant que le soleil brillait au plus haut, suspendu à un ciel d'un bleu clair. L'ordre régnait dans les rues de la capitale, les gardes aux couleurs des Taifu patrouillaient en nombre. Dans le calme apparent du palais, Luka écrivait de manière concentrée et précise des vers de poésie. Elle se tenait au centre d'une pièce moyenne mais bien décorée, le sol en tatami et les murs en bois. Elle faisait face à la seul porte coulissante de la pièce. Derrière elle, plusieurs fenêtres moyennes en papier qui offraient à la pièce un éclairage tamisé. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses attachés en chignon était vêtue d'une grande robe noire aux grandes manches. La couleur sombre de son habit masquait les éventuelles tâches d'encres que le maniement du pinceau et de l'encrier pouvait occasionner. Cependant sa technique rigoureuse et droite ne laissait échapper aucune éclaboussure en plus de produire une calligraphie magnifique et sans défaut.

Soudain la quiétude de cet havre de silence fut brisée par deux coup sec provenant de la porte.

– Entrez, dit Luka d'un ton monocorde, toujours concentré sur sa composition.

– Excusé-moi de vous déranger madame, je viens vous faire mon rapport, fit Mayu en entrant dans la pièce un rouleau de papier dans la main.

C'était la première intendante de la régente, son rôle était de coordonner l'administration des différents ministères. C'était une des rares personnes, avec les généraux et l'impératrice, qui pouvait directement s'entretenir avec Luka. La frange des longs cheveux blonds de la jeune intendante mettait en évidence ses yeux colorés par des iris d'un jaune pur. Elle portait le vêtement typique des hauts fonctionnaires, un habit similaire à un kimono, le bas s'arrêtant aux chevilles mais avec des manches plus courtes. Les couleurs neutres et monochrome de l'habit se démarquant des tenus colorées et décorées du reste de la cour et des aristocrates.

Elle se plaça devant Luka, déroula et récita de manière mécanique le rapport pendant que le régente continuait son écriture, toujours aussi concentrée sur son travail. L'intendante conclut, rangea son rapport et ses deux mains dans son dos, restant ainsi immobile en face de la poète. Luka remarqua que Mayu n'était pas partie. Elle lui fit remarquer toujours en train manier son pinceau. Mayu hésita.

– Luka...Je m'inquiète pour toi… confessa la jeune femme, d'un ton plus familier et la tête baissée.

La femme aux cheveux roses, s'arrêta d'écrire et la leva la tête afin de regarder pour la première fois son interlocutrice.

– Mayu ? Qu'y a t'il ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi tu sais, répondit Luka d'un ton rassurant.

Par le passé les deux femmes étaient des amis très proches. C'était justement après sa succession au pouvoir que Luka promut son amie à se rang très confortable.

La femme blonde ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration pour enfin regarder droit dans les yeux Luka et lui dévoiler sincèrement ses sentiments.

– J'ai peur que ton rôle te prenne trop à cœur. Depuis que tu es devenue ministre suprême de la cour, ton comportement a changé Luka.

Mayu marqua une pose, constatant l'air stupéfié de son amie. Elle reprit plus calmement, le regard baissé.

– Tu ne sors plus, tu ne viens plus au réceptions ni aux banquets, tu ne vois plus personnes… On ne se voit plus en dehors de ces séances... Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi Luka.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses resta bouche bée, son regard fuyant celui de Mayu ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

– Tu n'es pas ton père, Luka, je t'en prie ménage toi un peu… laissa échapper Mayu à demi-mot.

Le sang de la dirigeante ne fit qu'un tour. Cette remarque fit bondir Luka, laissant échapper le pinceau, celui-ci tacha sa calligraphie.

– C'est mon devoir de perpétuer son œuvre et de mener le pays à la grandeur ! lança-t-elle, les poings serrés, le visage empreint d'une d'une colère naissante.

Mayu sursauta de peur, surprise et terrifiée. Elle recula de quelques pas. Réalisant son acte, Luka vacilla un peu avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

– Pardonne-moi Mayu…

Cette dernière accouru à ces côtés. Elle pris les épaules de son amies.

– Luka ! Tout vas bien ? dit-elle, inquiète.

– Oui… Merci Mayu, dit la femme aux cheveux roses, retirant ses mains de son visage et reprenant ses esprits. « Excuses-moi… »

Celle aux cheveux blond lâcha les épaules de son amie. Luka se retourna et se dirigea vers une des fenêtre de la pièce tout en portant sa mains droite à son front.

– Cette histoire me prend trop l'esprit tu as raison, dit-elle avant de marquer une pause et de reprendre sa respiration. « J'en viens même à penser que sa mort n'est en réalité pas dû au hasard. » lâcha-t-elle sans le remarquer.

– Tu veux dire qu'il s'agirait d'un assassinat ? Mais pourquoi ? interrogea Mayu, surprise par ces révélations.

– Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un l'assassinerait. La prise de pouvoir brutale de mon père ne lui a pas donné que des amis, mais son hypothétique assassins savait très bien que c'est moi qui hériterais du poste, continua Luka perdue dans ses pensées. Mayu l'avait bien remarqué mais n'osait pas l'interrompre. « Mais le fait que même une pierre entière d'Hikari n'ait pu le sauver indiquerait qu'il n'est pas mort d'une maladie naturelle. Les seules choses que l'Hikari ne peux soigner sont la vieillesse… ou un mal lui-même causé par la pierre… »

Réalisant subitement sa divagation elle se retourna vers son amie.

– Ah ! Excuse moi Mayu, je me suis perdue dans mes pensées.

– Cela ne fait rien Luka… fit l'intendante d'un ton compréhensif. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir sur un des éléments du discours de Luka. « Cependant, tu viens de dire qu'une pierre entière eût été utilisée ? »

– Ah, j'ai laissé échapper ça… Écoute Mayu, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas que cela s'ébruite. Je te fais confiance, fit la dirigeante tout en se rapprochant de l'intendante.

– Bien sûr Luka, acquiesça la fonctionnaire.

– Bien… Encore désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé… s'excusa la poète, encore confuse.

– Ne t'en fait pas Luka. Ne te tue pas à la tâche, répondit son amie d'un ton rassurant.

– Tu as raison. Comme j'ai fini de rédiger les nouvelles réformes je devrais pouvoir trouver plus de temps pour moi.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la porte claqua.

– Taifu no Luka ! Que signifie tout ceci ? fut lancé à travers la pièce par d'une voix raffinée mais pleine de colère.

– Majesté ? fit celle en question.

La personne qui venait de faire interruption dans la pièce n'était autre que l'impératrice Karu*. Elle portait un kimono amplement décoré de fastes, d'ornements et autres teinture rares, ses très longues manches traînaient au sol. Mais cette tenue tranchait avec son attitude. Elle se tenait au pied de la porte, droite, le regard pesant. Ce qui était particulièrement remarquable chez elle était sa chevelure, elle arborait de long et magnifiques cheveux d'un rouge intense. Cette coloration de cheveux si remarquable était la marque caractéristique de la famille impériale.

Elle s'avança vers la régente. Celle-ci, surprise au premier abord, laissa échapper un sourire sournois.

– Que me vaut votre illustre visite, votre majesté l'impératrice ? récita la ministre suprême d'un ton hautains tout en s'avançant vers l'impératrice avant de s'incliner légèrement devant elle.

Luka maitrisait parfaitement l'étiquette, mais derrière cette apparente soumission le rapport de force était tout autre. Le pouvoir impérial était fantoche, l'impératrice n'était censé être que la marionnette légitimant le pouvoir de la famille dirigeante, et ce bien avant la prise de pouvoir des Taifu. L'ancien clan régent avait appliqué ce système depuis des générations d'empereurs. Cependant la marionnette semblait vouloir couper ses fils se disait la régente.

– On vient de me faire part de vos nouvelles réformes. Je ne peux les accepter ! lança l'impératrice, beaucoup moins soucieuse de l'étiquette.

– Oh ? Vous m'envoyez désolé votre majesté… dit la ministre suprême toujours d'un ton supérieur pendant qu'elle contournait tranquillement Karu, les mains dans le dos en direction de la porte. « Dites-moi en quoi ces réformes vous déplaises, je vous prie. »

Mayu observait la scène, silencieuse, immobile, incrédule face au changement de caractère soudain de son amie. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'assister à cette mise en scène.

– Cessez ce petit jeu immédiatement ! Qu'avez-vous derrière la tête ?

– Je n'ai que le bonheur du peuple et la prospérité du pays à l'esprit voyons, votre majesté, débitait avec condescendance la régente. Sur ces mots elle referma d'un coup sec la porte qui claqua de plus belle.

« Ces réformes sont nécessaires pour le bien de la nation. »

– Taxer encore plus lourdement le peuple, fermer le commerce extérieur, réduire à néant l'autorité des clans pour s'accaparer tous les pouvoirs. Est-ce cela le bien de la nation ?! s'énerva de plus belle l'impératrice pendant que ses vêtement amples bougeait au grés de ces gesticulations.

Luka marqua un silence pendant que Karu serrait les dents, bouillonnant de rage. La guerrière s'approcha de manière menaçante vers l'impératrice, son visage fermé, ses yeux perçants. Elle dégageait une aura dominatrice.

– Vous savez quel est votre rôle, n'est-ce pas majesté ?

Le visage de l'impératrice s'emplit soudainement de peur. Sentant le danger émanant de Luka, Karu fit quelques pas maladroit en arrière, mettant ses mains devant elle pour vainement tenter de stopper la menace qui se dirigeait vers elle. Luka arriva à son niveau. La ministre suprême se tenait à quelques centimètres de l'impératrice, plus grande que celle-ci sa posture droite ne faisait qu'accentuer la position dominante de la dirigeante face à la frêle monarque au visage apeuré.

– Je sais où je mène le pays, je sais où je vais. Songez plutôt à la voie sur laquelle vous vous dirigée, majesté.

Impuissante, l'impératrice serra les dents. Elle quitta la pièce les poings serrés, ces longs vêtements s'agitant au grès de ces pas énervés. Luka l'observait s'en aller. Une fois Karu hors de vue, elle retourna s'assoir face à son poème inachevé. Sans même la regarder, elle s'adressa à Mayu. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé depuis l'altercation.

– Tu peux disposer maintenant Mayu, dit-elle d'une voix stoïque.

– B-bien… bégaya l'intendante encore relativement choquée.

Alors que Mayu allait sortir de la pièce la dirigeante l'interpella.

– Oh, et une dernière chose. Appel Mizki pour moi je te prie.

– Oui… Madame, fit l'intendante avant de s'éclipser.

Le calme et le silence revinrent dans la pièce. Les nuages avaient caché le soleil, donnant une lumière plus sombre au lieu. En face de la ministre suprême, son poème inachevé, tâché. Un vers était encore néanmoins visible : « Tous lui obéissaient ainsi qu'au souffle du vent, herbes et arbres se plient. »

* * *

Gumi et Miku étaient en route vers le château de Kurakama. La Rônin se disait qu'elle avait eu une chance incroyable de tomber sur un membre du clan Sanka, et même un membre directe de la famille ! En effet, lors trajet Miku révéla à sa nouvelle amie qu'elle était la sœur du chef du clan, le prestigieux daimyo Sanka no Gakupo. L'aire d'influence du clan était vaste, le domaine des Sanka faisait partie des plus grands du pays, une dizaine de daimyos vassalisés administraient ce vaste territoire depuis différents châteaux plus humbles répartis sur le domaine. Plus le duo se rapprochait du château familiale, plus celui-ci révélait son aura imposante. La structure pyramidale de l'ensemble était la métaphore même de la hiérarchie du pouvoir. Une première enceinte de surélèvements de pierres accompagnés de douves profondes constituait un premier rempart de défense à la place forte. Le passage entre la ville et le château se faisait par l'intermédiaire d'un seul et unique pont et d'une porte d'entrée relativement imposante. Cette partie protégeait directement une première cour avec divers bâtiments relatifs à la vie du châteaux : entrepôts, forges, baraques de la garde, habitations des domestiques, etc. Tout ceci accompagné de l'agitation propre à ces activités. Une deuxième enceinte entourait une partie supérieur du château. De hauts murs escarpés entouraient une seconde cour. Ces murailles étaient parcourues de robustes tours blanches avec des toits en tuiles courbées, similaires aux autres toits des bâtiments du château. Dans cette enceinte se trouvait les bâtiments administratifs et les résidences des intendants et fonctionnaires. Enfin une troisième cour sur retrouvait encore plus surélevée aussi entourée d'épaisses murailles de pierre blanches. Celle-ci abritait les bâtiments des proches de la famille mais aussi la pièce centrale du château : le donjon, lieu de résidence de la famille dirigeante du clan. Un immense bâtiment de plusieurs étages et d'une architecture fine. Il était lui même surélevé de quelques mètres par de larges fondations de pierres.

En face de celui-ci, Gumi ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un émerveillement enfantin accompagné d'une pointe de nostalgie.

– Nous y sommes ! Il faut absolument que je te présente à mon frère et que je lui conte tes exploits ! dit Miku avec enthousiasme tout en s'empressant pour entrer dans l'imposant bâtiment.

Encore envoûtée par la splendeur de la construction, Gumi acquiesça et suivi sa guide, rêveuse. Elles pénétrèrent ainsi dans le château. L'intérieur était tout aussi, si cela n'était plus, somptueux que l'extérieur. L'entrée donnait directement sur une salle de réception finement décorée. Les fresques murales dépeignaient, par un style digne des grands maîtres, les aventures et exploits de la famille Sanka. Des vases de porcelaine fine étaient délicatement posés sur des socles d'une boiserie finement ouvragée. Deux statues zen, polies et incrémentées de pierres précieuses, saluaient les visiteurs. Sur les côtés deux balcons intérieurs surplombaient et éclairaient par de larges fenêtres la pièce. Le longs des poteaux porteurs de ces balcons, deux rangées d'armures de samouraï alignées se faisaient face. Certaines avaient l'air anciennes et usées, témoignant de l'histoire guerrière du clan. Les deux jeunes femmes progressaient dans la somptueuse pièce. Une figure familière à Miku apparue du fond de la pièce par une porte dérobée, elle aperçu les nouveaux venus.

– Dame Miku ?! fit la servante, se hâtant vers la femme au couettes.

– Ah ! Alys ! répondit son interlocutrice d'un ton enjoué.

– Que vous est-il arrivé dame Miku ? Votre magnifique kimono est tâché de terre ! Vous savez bien que votre frère n'approuve pas vos excursion solitaire en ville, vous inquiétez tout le château à chaque fois !

– Je sais, je sais, Désolé… s'excusa la jeune femme, un peu gênée. « Mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui je sois tombée sur un ange gardien. » rajouta-t-elle en lâchant un sourire vers Gumi.

La servante posa son regard sur la guerrière à l'apparence dépravée. Ne sachant pas où se mettre, Gumi lui renvoya un sourire gêné. Alys soupira et se tourna vers Miku.

– Au moins vous êtes saine et sauve, confessa la domestique d'un ton rassuré. « Je vais vous préparer de nouveaux habits. »

– Merci Alys, peux-tu aussi aller quérir mon frère pour moi ? Ah, et prépare une chambre pour notre invitée aussi !

– Tout de suite dame Miku !

Après quelques minutes le maître des lieux apparut dans la pièce. Sa stature digne frappa Gumi. Il était particulièrement grand. Il portait de longs cheveux, d'une teinte violette profonde, attachés en queue de cheval. Deux longues mèches de cheveux s'étendaient le long de son visage sévère mais encore jeune. Il était vêtu d'un kimono noir couvert par un kamishimo blanc, un vêtement sans manche propre au samouraïs avec de large épaulettes et porter par dessus le kimono. Il portait à sa garde un katana finement forgé. Il s'avança vers sa sœur.

– Miku, combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'arrêter de disparaître du château sans crier gare ? lui dit-il d'un ton strict.

– Veuillez me pardonner, mon frère, répondit la jeune femme aux couettes de manière respectueuse tout en s'inclinant légèrement. « Je sais que je prends de grands risques en quittant le château seule. Mais… » elle se tourna vers Gumi « Si je n'avais pas rencontré cette brave guerrière je ne serais pas là pour m'excuser auprès de vous. » elle sourit à la brave guerrière tandis que le regard du daimyo se posait à son tour sur celle-ci.

– Comment cela ? interrogea Gakupo.

Miku relata l'altercation arrivée plus tôt dans la journée en assistant bien sur le courage et le talent de la guerrière. Gumi était gêné d'autant de compliments.

– Je vois… Dans ce cas je vous dois ma gratitude, dit Gakupo avec sincérité à la rônin tout en acquiesçant de la tête.

– Hum… Je vous en prie… mon seigneur… balbutia la jeune femme.

– Ah, mais où avais-je la tête ? Je ne me suis pas encore proprement présenté à vous. Je me nomme Sanka no Gakupo, seigneur et maître du clan Sanka, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

– M-moi de même… mon seigneur. Je-euh.. me nomme Gumi… débitait-elle sans la moindre once d'aisance.

– Compte tenu de la vaillance dont vous avez fait preuve aujourd'hui, je serais heureux de vous recevoir pour la nuit, Gumi, confia Gakupo d'un ton chaleureux.

– De toute façon j'ai déjà demandé à Alys de lui préparer une chambre, ajouta sa sœur.

Gakupo se tourna vers Miku. Il soupira.

– Tu es vraiment incorrigible…

Une autre voix résonna dans la pièce.

– Vous allez accepté d'héberger une rônin mon seigneur ?

Le groupe se tourna en direction de l'origine de l'objection. Elle venait d'un samouraï adossé contre une porte du coin de la pièce. Il portait une tenue similaire à Gakupo, quoique moins embellie. Il arborait quant à lui une chevelure courte et d'une couleur bleu profonde. Les bras croisés celui-ci lançait un regard défiant vers Gumi, ce qui irritait cette dernière.

– Plaît-il, Kaito ? répondit le daimyo, dubitatif.

Ce samouraï était le bras droit de Gakupo, la deuxième personne la plus influente du clan après lui.

– Je trouve que tu attributs un peu trop de mérite à cette rônin, vaincre trois brigands écervelés… c'est à la porté de n'importe quel disciple ! lança le guerrier tout en s'approchant du groupe.

– Elle m'a sauvé tout de même ! objecta Miku.

– Et j'en suis fort heureux. Néanmoins je ne pense pas qu'elle mérite autant de gratitude.

– Tu penses donc qu'elle n'est pas suffisamment digne pour mériter notre hospitalité ?

– Tu sais ce qu'il en est des rônins, si cette piètre bretteuse erre, ce qu'il y a bien une raison.

À ces mots le sang de la guerrière ne fit qu'un tour. Elle dégaina son katana en un éclair avant de le pointé à la gorge du médisant.

– Ose dire un mot de plus et la piètre bretteuse t'ôte la vie.

Dans un réflexe martial, Kaito dégaina son sabre et para la lame de la rônin. Il fit un bond en arrière, et se mis en garde.

– Oh ? Mais c'est qu'elle démarre au quart de tour…

– Je ne me laisse pas insulter si facilement, rétorqua la rônin l'air déterminé, elle aussi en garde. Les deux se tenaient face à face, immobiles mais à l'affût. La tension était palpable.

– J'admets que je t'ai mal jugé, rônin, concéda le samouraï avant de rengainer son sabre et de se retourner. « Cependant pour que j'accepte ta présence ce soir il va falloir que tu me prouves ta valeur. Je t'attends dehors. »

Celui-ci se retira de la pièce. Miku et Gakupo, pris de court par ces événements soudains, restèrent sans voix, La jeune noble était incrédule alors que la daimyo restait stoïque. Après un court flottement la guerrière aux cheveux vert emboîta le pas en direction de la sortie, son katana toujours en main. Miku l'interpella :

– Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre ?!

– C'est lui qui m'a défié, fit la rônin, ne ralentissant pas d'un poil.

La jeune femme aux couettes sur tourna vers le seigneur.

– Frère ! Faites cesser cette folie, ils vont s'entre-tuer ! implora la jeune femme.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Kaito n'a pas l'intention de la tuer.

À ces mots Gumi s'arrêta net.

– Et vous ne vous inquiétez pas du fait que je puisse le tuer ? lança-t-elle froidement.

Gakupo esquissa un sourire.

– C'est un dur à cuire.

La guerrière à l'ombrelle arriva sur la cour, face à son adversaire qui l'attendais bras croisés. Les règles était simple : seul le katana était autorisé comme arme et le premier à désarmer son adversaire était considéré victorieux. Par soucis d'égalité, les deux combattants ne portait pas d'armure. Gakupo et Miku ainsi que quelques domestique et soldats observaient d'un peu plus loin. Un léger vent sifflant se leva pendant que le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, donnant une lumière orangé à la scène. Les deux guerriers se faisaient face, droits, leurs regards déterminés, s'observant l'un l'autre. Ils se saluèrent en s'inclinant avant de dégainer leurs armes.

Aussitôt leurs sabres au clair les duellistes se jetèrent au corps à corps. Les coups fusaient de part et d'autre, l'acier s'entrechoquait dans une intense frénésie. Les attaques des deux combattants étaient précises mais leurs parades l'étaient tout autant. Néanmoins le guerrier aux cheveux bleus semblait prendre l'avantage, fort de son expérience et de sa discipline. Il tira parti d'une faille dans le défense de son adversaire afin de la déséquilibrer. Sa garde était ouverte et son arme exposée, il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à la faire lâcher prise. Kaito se réjouissait déjà de sa victoire, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une prise de désarment. Il saisit le sabre adverse de sa main gauche, le tournant autour du poignet de son adversaire afin de la faire lâcher prise. Gumi céda et lâcha son arme, cela en était fini, Kaito avait les deux lames en sa possession. Tout à coup, dans un soudain élan de furie, Gumi poussa un cri de rage et saisit à deux mains la lame même de son katana toujours tenu par Kaito. La lame en mains, elle asséna un puissant coup d'estoc dans le ventre du guerrier, celui-ci lâcha prise. La guerrière aux cheveux vert recula hors de porté de son adversaire, celui-ci encore sonné par le choc et la désillusion brutale de sa victoire éclatante lui échappant. La guerrière tenait encore fermement son arme par la lame, haletant, exténuée de l'affrontement précédent. Un filet de sang, aussi écarlate que ses iris, coulait le long de son katana avant de perler sur le sol poussiéreux. Son regard emplit de rage, elle reprit son arme par le manche, ses mains encore lésées. Elle hurla de nouveau pendant que sa lame rougie de son propre sang commençait à luire d'une lumière étincelante. Dans un bon surhumain elle fusa en direction de son ennemis. Surpris par la rage soudaine de son adversaire, Kaito se prépara à recevoir une puissante attaque.

Il n'entendit que le fracas du corps de son adversaire s'effondrant au sol.

* * *

*Il s'agit en réalité de la chanteuse virtuel CUL, mais par soucis, évident, d'adaptation elle sera dénommé selon la prononciation japonaise, Karu.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Good Night

**Chapitre 3 Good Night**

À la mort des dieux un immense feu avait fait rage sur le monde sept jours durant. Un immense cataclysme comme jamais vu auparavant. La lumière aveuglante des immenses flammes rendait indifférenciable la nuit du jour. Entourée par ces flammes de l'enfer, Gumi était perdue.

Perdue dans les ténèbres, perdue dans la tourmente, les cris des âmes maudites lui vrillaient l'esprit, le feu noir du désespoir lui brûlait les yeux. Autour d'elle les corps ne cessaient de tomber et le sang de jaillir. Prisonnière du malheur, la petite fille ne pouvait que pleurer, au milieu des flammes, du sang et des larmes. Devant elle, plus rien, à part la mort qui vint subitement la briser.

Gumi poussa un cri effroyable et se leva en sursaut, son corps en sueur, tremblant et brûlant. Un cauchemar. La jeune femme reprit ses esprit tout en essayant de calmer son souffle apeuré. Elle était alitée dans un futon installé dans une petite chambre. La fenêtre laissait passer les rayons du matin et le chant des oiseaux. Que s'était-il passé ? Se demandait-elle. Une douleur lancinante lui prit aux mains, celles-ci était soigneusement bandées. Elle se souvint tout à coup. Elle se souvint du duel, elle se souvint de la blessure qu'elle s'était infligée, mais plus que tout, de la rage qu'elle a éprouvé. Elle serra les poings, faisant fi de la douleur. La porte s'ouvrit.

– Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée. Bonjour ! lui fit chaleureusement la servante à la tresse bleu.

Surprise au premier abord, la jeune femme au cheveux vert lui répondit en acquiesçant. Elle tituba pour se lever. La servante se précipita à son chevet afin de la retenir.

– Veuillez rester alitée je vous prie, vous êtes encore faible !

La guerrière bouillonnait encore mais concéda. Elle lâcha un soupir de résiliation. Alys sourit puis partie de la pièce, rapporter le réveil de Gumi.

La jeune femme aux cheveux vert resta allongée dans son futon, fixant le plafond. Toutes ses affaires étaient rangées dans la pièce, son katana, son ombrelle, ses vêtements. Il ne restait sur elle que son bandage corporel. Elle ne pouvait cependant penser à autre chose qu'au combat qu'elle avait menée et aux blessures sur ses paumes. Elle ne cessait d'y penser, la rage ne faisait que la ronger de plus en plus, elle était impuissante face à cela. Cette rage allait finir par la détruire.

Ses pensées furent une nouvelle fois interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

La jeune femme aux couettes turquoises accouru au chevet de son amie alitée. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Passer le soulagement de voir que Gumi va bien, Miku l'interrogea sur ce qu'il s'était passé : cette lueur émanant d'elle, ce déferlement d'énergie. Miku était confuse mais Gumi resta muette, gênée. Miku n'insista pas plus. Cela devait être quelque chose de très dure pour elle, se disait la jeune femme aux couettes. Un silence s'installa.

– Quand vais-je devoir partir ? murmura timidement Gumi.

Miku ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots.

– J'ai perdu, je ne peux pas rester, reprit la blessée.

– Tu n'as pas à partir ! Tu es encore blessée, il n'est plus question de simple hospitalité maintenant !

La rônin serra les poings.

– Pourquoi vous inquiétez vous tant pour moi ?

– Que… Que veux-tu dire ?

La voix de la guerrière se mis à trembler.

– Vous me connaissez à peine. Pourquoi vous vous préoccupez tant de moi ?

– Et bien parce que tu m'as sauvée. Je te dois tellement, dit avec candeur Miku.

Les yeux de la blessée devinrent humides.

– Vous n'êtes pas la première que j'aie sauvé… Pourtant vous êtes la première à m'avoir tendu la main. Pourquoi ?

Miku pris quelques temps avant de répondre. Elle sourit à son amie puis lui dit avec une infinie douceur :

– Tu sais, mon frère me dit souvent que je suis trop gentille avec tout le monde. Mais… C'est dans ma nature je suppose. Le bonheur des autres m'emplit de joie, surtout quand je dois ma vie à ceux-ci.

Ces mots firent fondre en larme la jeune femme aux cheveux vert. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu que le malheur, la violence, la destruction, l'égoïsme, la colère… Ces mots plein de bienveillance et de bonté la toucha très profondément. Elle continua à pleurer à chaude larmes pendants que Miku la réconfortait.

La journée passa doucement, une fois la nuit tombée Gumi ne put trouver le sommeil. Alors que le château était dans les bras de Morphée, la jeune femme, ayant suffisamment récupéré, se leva et quitta silencieusement la pièce. Elle aperçut le jardin à l'extérieur. La nuit était fraîche, la lune brillait de tout son éclat dans le ciel nocturne, éclairant d'une lumière céleste le somptueux jardin zen. Assise devant ce spectacle, Gumi sentit toute la quiétude que ce lieux avait. Le sable fin, les rochers bien disposés, la végétation douce et généreuse, mais plus que tout le bruit calme de l'eau qui coule accompagné du son des grillons. Le tout enveloppé sous un manteau d'étoiles chaleureuses.

– Cet endroit est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, Gumi se retourna. Gakupo se tenait devant elle.

– Moi aussi j'aime venir ici lorsque je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, dit-il, en s'asseyant à coté de Gumi. Celle-ci resta silencieuse et continua d'admirer le jardin. « La nuit est bien fraîche pour être aussi peu vêtu vous savez. » rajouta-t-il en désignant la tenue de la jeune femme, uniquement composée de son bandage corporelle. Cette pique irrita Gumi.

– Osez quoique ce soit et je vous jure que je…

– Allons, je ne m'abaisserais pas à de si futile pulsions. Surtout pas envers la bienfaitrice de ma sœur.

Cette intervention coupa net la jeune femme. Son expression passa d'énervement à culpabilité. Elle regarda le sol puis lâcha timidement :

– Je ne suis pas une bienfaitrice...

– Vous avez sauvé ma sœur, ce n'est pas rien.

La femme aux cheveux vert repensa à son entrevu avec Miku. La culpabilité commençait à l'envahir. Le vent se leva.

– Je n'ai pas sauvé votre sœur… J'ai succombé à mes pulsions, révéla la guerrière, non sans gêne.

– Comment cela ? interrogea Gakupo, intrigué.

-Lorsque j'ai entendu les appels à l'aide, je n'ai pas accouru pour sauver une personne… Mais juste parce que je savais que dans ce cas là je pourrais affronter et… tuer sans qu'on puisse me le reprocher. La colère m'anime, l'idée seule du combat m'excite, je ne peux trouver mon bonheur que dans la violence et la mort. Je ne peux vivre que pour cela…

Alors qu'elle délivrait son discours coupable, une nouvelle fois les larmes montèrent à ces yeux.

« Je suis un monstre. »

Gakupo avait écouté attentivement la confession de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait l'air bien plus douce que lorsqu'ils se sont rencontré. Son apparence dure cachait en réalité un être bien fragile, se disait-il. Compatissant, il lui dit en souriant :

– Les monstres regrettent-ils d'être monstrueux ?

Gumi le regarda, les yeux brillant.

– Tu as beau te décrire comme tel, je ne vois pourtant pas un monstre. Je vois simplement une jeune fille seule et perdue, dit-il d'un ton rassurant. Il posa sa mains sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Accepte mon aide, je suis prêt à t'accueillir au sein du clan».

Subitement excédé, la rônin se leva d'un bond.

– Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Je ne suis pas une petite fille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre charité ! lâche-t-elle avec colère mais toujours les larmes aux yeux. Elle emboîta le pas pour partir mais Gakupo la retient au poignet

– Et que compte-tu faire seule au juste ?

– Ça ne vous regarde pas… cracha-t-elle furieuse.

Elle s'arracha de la poigne de l'homme aux cheveux violet. Celui-ci se leva et resta immobile. Pendant que la rônin s'éloignait, il lança :

– Alors tu veux vraiment confronter les Taifu seule ?

Gumi s'arrêta net.

– ...Comment ? Comment le savez vous ?

Gakupo commença à s'approcher lentement de Gumi.

– Peu de personne possède un katana forgé avec de l'Hikari, surtout pour une rônin. De plus une voleuse ou une brigande de peux avoir une telle maîtrise du sabre. Tu viens d'un grand clan, un grand clan aujourd'hui anéanti. Enfin tout le monde le pensait. N'est-ce pas, Meiyo no Gumi ?

La guerrière resta silencieuse, cela était juste. Toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, elle s'adressa de sa voix tremblante au chef du clan Sanka sans se retourner.

– C'est mon devoir de venger mon clan. Vous ne pouvez m'en empêcher.

– Ce n'est pas mon attention. Mais compte-tu vraiment accomplir cette tâche seule ?

– Je…

Gakupo sourit et lui tendit la mains.

– Tranchons la tête de ce serpent ensemble.

La jeune guerrière se retourna. Elle vit juste devant elle l'imposant chef de clan baigné dans la lumière de la lune, comme s'il était entouré d'une aura divine. Son sourire chaleureux, sa main tendue, Gumi était subjuguée. Sa colère se changea en apaisement, sa peur se changea en détermination et sa rancœur se changea en espoir. Elle qui était jusqu'alors toujours aveuglée par sa colère. Elle en était maintenant sûre, cela devait être avec lui. Elle revint sur ses pas.

C'est ainsi que Gumi rejoignit le clan Sanka et redevint une authentique samouraï. Sa quête de vengeance contre le clan Taifu, le clan qui avait exterminé sa famille, commençait à prendre une réelle ampleur et ne faisait qu'annoncer les grands troubles à venir.

* * *

Une douce brise printanière soufflait sur la capitale impériale. Au milieu du palais, dans la salle grande de cérémonie, tous les grands pontes de la famille impériale et régente étaient présent. Tous parés de leur plus belle et ample accoutrement cérémoniel coloré et scintillant, et agenouillés en rang sur les tatamis. En face de cette assemblée se tenait aussi agenouillée, sur une petite estrade, l'impératrice Karu accompagné de son jeune frère Fukase. Aujourd'hui se tenait la cérémonie de passation du pouvoir impérial. Cérémonie orchestrée par la régente Luka, celle-ci se tenait au premier rang, satisfaite de l'abdication d'une impératrice peu coopérative et de l'ascension d'un empereur plus docile. Karu n'y pouvait en effet rien, l'emprise de la régente sur la cour était trop important. Mais cela lui était égale. Ce n'était de toute façon pas ici qu'elle pourrait faire changer les choses, se disait-elle.

La cérémonie débuta, une longue série de pratiques rituelles auxquelles l'impératrice avait été rodée commença. Au terme de ces interminables processions, elle déclara solennellement pour conclure :

– Moi, Impératrice Karu, descendante de la déesse Utama sur cette terre, renonce en ce jour à mon pouvoir divin et le lègue à mon frère, Fukase.

Toute l'assemblée se tourna alors vers le jeune adolescent, peu à l'aise dans ces vêtements lourds. Et comme un seul homme, tous s'inclinèrent face contre terre et dirent à l'unissons : «Longue vie à l'empereur. Que son règne dure dix mille ans».

Après la cérémonie, en fin d'après midi, les notables reprirent leurs activités quotidiennes au sein du palais. En tant qu'ex-impératrice, Karu possédait encore le droit d'y résider et d'y jouir de son luxe. Une situation somme toute similaire à la précédente, quoique sans l'attention divine qu'on lui portait par le passé.

De son côté, Luka, suivant les conseils de son amie, lui demanda de l'accompagner afin de se balader dans le jardin du palais. Mayu était heureuse de cela. Les deux amies marchèrent dans l'immense et sublime jardin. Un réel paradis sur terre où une végétation harmonieuse côtoyait une architecture fine et raffinée. Le lieux dégageait une atmosphère sereine, les couleurs de la végétation étaient sublimé par l'éclat du soleil couchant et le son du doux ruissellement de l'eau apaisait l'âme. Les fins pétales de cerisier qui volait aux vent, pavaient le chemin des deux jeunes femmes alors qu'elles passèrent sous un grand torii. Soudainement un magnifique papillon orangé leur passa juste devant le nez.

– Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Mayu à son amie, à la vue du papillon.

– Oui… Je devrait venir ici plus souvent, répondit sereinement la jeune femme au cheveux rose, tout en continuant à fixer la douce créature virevolter.

Les deux amies continuèrent ainsi leur balade au sein de cette nature accueillante. Pendant qu'elles marchaient Luka engagea la conversation :

– Mayu, sais-tu pourquoi le papillon est le symbole de ma famille ?

Mayu pris quelques instant pour réfléchir.

– Je dois bien admettre que je l'ignore, avoua-t-elle.

Luka lui adressa un sourire affectif.

" _Couvert de papillons -  
L'arbre mort  
Est en fleurs !"_*

– Vois-tu, passant de chenille à créature ailée, le papillon symbolise la renaissance, la résurrection. La spiritualité de mon clan véhicule cette idée de renouveau.

Sur ces mots un papillon se posa au creux de ces mains. «Et je suis persuadé que de grands changements vont subvenir.»

– Quel puissant symbole, dit admirativement Mayu.

– J'espère bien en être à la hauteur, répondit Luka, d'un petit rire étouffé. Le papillon s'envola. «Mais l'équilibre de ce monde est si fragile.» compléta-t-elle tout en admirant la douce créature s'élever vers le soleil rougi du crépuscule.

– Mais ne crains-tu pas que les réformes ne bouleverseront trop ce monde ?

– Il va être bouleversé, c'est certain. Mais je ne crains pas les troubles, je ferai face.

Mayu admirait la détermination de son amie.

– Depuis toujours le peuple souffre de la misère. J'estime que mon devoir est de leur apporter le salut, dit avec assurance la régente.

– Mais n'est-ce pas paradoxale alors de fermer le commerce et d'augmenter les impôts ?

-Je pense que dans ma mission de régente des sacrifices sont nécessaires. Un pas en arrière pour deux en avant. Vois-tu ? Le peuple ne pourra plus jouir de certain biens et paieront plus chère les taxes. Cependant, actuellement ce sont les riches marchands qui occupent le monopole du commerce et ainsi qui exploitent les paysans pour s'enrichir. Quant aux taxes ce sont les seigneurs de clans qui abusent à leur guise du montant des impôts sur leurs terres. Ainsi en fermant le commerce et en centralisant le pouvoir j'ôte son fardeau au peuple.

– C'est clairvoyant, en effet. Mais comment convaincre les clans de céder leurs pouvoirs ?

– Personnellement je suis partisane de l'éducation par l'exemple. Pour les maintenir dociles il faut un exemple fort.

– Quel exemple as-tu tête ?

– Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit Luka avant de se tourner vers un massif de chrysanthème.

Alors que la pénombre commençait à faire sentir sa présence, un fonctionnaire porteur d'un message important accourut. L'ex-impératrice Karu était partie du palais avec quelques membres de la cour, loyaux à elle. Mayu était plutôt déconcerté de cette nouvelle, mais la ministre suprême ne réagit pas. Elle cueillit délicatement un chrysanthème écarlate sur lequel un papillons orangé c'était posé. Elle huma légèrement son doux parfum.

" _Quand souffle le vent du nord -_ _  
_Les feuilles mortes _  
_Fraternisent au sud."**

– Que penses-tu de cet haïku Mayu ?

* * *

 _Haïkus composés par :_

 _*Kobayashi Issa (1763 -1828)_

 _**Yosa Buson (1716 -1783)_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Avenir

**Chapitre 4 Avenir**

Par le passé, le clan Meiyo faisait partie des plus puissants clans du pays. Un clan de guerriers réputés, fières et honorables un clan massacré par la lame des Taifu. Un clan dont on pensait que tous les membres avaient péri et dont le souvenir finirait par sombrer dans les abysses de l'Histoire. Une mémoire oubliée que Meiyo no Gumi va, au contraire, faire briller à jamais.

Quelques jours après sa rencontre inopinée avec une frêle jeune femme aux longues couettes turquoise, la jeune guerrière aux cheveux verts perdit son statut misérable de rônin afin de devenir un fier samouraï du clan Sanka. De par son ancien haut rang dans le clan Meiyo, celle-ci fut directement promue à un rang supérieur au côté des commandants et autres figures d'autorité du clan. Ainsi, la jeune femme se vit attribuer un logement dans le château ainsi qu'une rente, Gakupo tenu aussi à lui offrir une armure mais celle-ci refusa. Elle avait du mal à s'adapter à la vie de château, elle ne portait guère les habits rituels, préférant sa tenue de vagabonde. Elle passait son temps à s'entraîner et errer çà et là, écumait les tavernes la nuit venue, s'attirant de ce fait, le mépris des autres guerriers. Son intégration au clan, d'ailleurs, ne se fit non sans réticence de la part de ceux-ci, allant même jusqu'à exprimer une certaine hostilité envers la jeune femme. En effet, ils la jugeaient comme une parvenue qui profitait de la générosité du chef. Bien qu'elle ait gagné son statut, elle restait une paria aux yeux des influents du clan, mais pourtant pas aux yeux de tous.

Au milieu du terrain d'entraînement sablonneux du château, la rônin s'entraînait au maniement du sabre, toujours les mains bandées, pendant que le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon. Le calme du lieu ne laissait paraître que le son des mouvements du bokken de bois, précis et violent, de Gumi. Ayant fini sa série de kata elle essuya son front brillant de sueur. La lumière déclinait, il était temps de rentrer. Elle alla récupérer ses maigres affaires qu'elle avait posées à l'ombre d'un arbre, mais au moment où son regard se posa sur ledit lieu son corps s'embrasa. Kaito était affalé à l'ombre en train d'admirer le précieux katana de la guerrière. Elle traça vers lui avec la seule idée de récupérer son bien. le samouraï aux cheveux bleus remarqua la furie de la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Il lâcha un sourire narquois.

– Rendez-moi ça ! cracha avec mépris Gumi en tentant de saisir sa lame. Kaito l'éloigna de sa portée juste avant qu'elle ne puisse la saisir. La jeune femme légèrement déséquilibrée tomba nez à nez sur l'homme assis à l'ombre.

– Attention, vous allez encore vous blesser à vouloir tenir votre sabre par la lame, lâcha impertinemment le grand bleu face à la petite verte au visage dangereusement proche.

La guerrière se redressa et pointa directement son sabre de bois entre les deux yeux du railleur.

– Cessez de vous moquer de moi, même avec ce bout de bois je pourrais vous tuer, répliqua avec assurance la guerrière tout en dissimulant sa gêne.

Kaito fit un bref soupir satisfait.

– Il existe des techniques afin de tenir un sabre par la lame, vous savez ? ajouta-t-il avant de lancer nonchalamment le katana à Gumi. Celle-ci le réceptionna parfaitement au manche avec sa main droite et baissa son arme de bois.

– Et vous avez la prétention de me les enseigner ?

– Il est bien vrai qu'il y a quelques petites choses que je pourrais vous apprendre, depuis le temps que je vous observe vous entraîner. Par exemple qu'il faut toujours avoir conscience de son environnement et de ce qui nous entoure, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-il de nouveau.

En effet, Gumi était tellement prise dans ses exercices de maniement qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence du samouraï bien qu'il fût là durant quasiment tout son temps d'entraînement.

« Mais je ne suis guère là pour vous enseigner, reprit-il sur un ton plus sévère. Au contraire je souhaiterais que vous me renseigniez. »

– Je n'ai rien à vous dire, lança-t-elle impétueusement avant de tourner les talons et de partir rapidement.

– Comme je l'imaginais… soupira Kaito. « Vous n'avez vraiment pas le contact facile vous. »

– Devrais-je l'avoir pour quelqu'un d'aussi exécrable que vous ? cracha-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Kaito ne répondit pas et laissa partir la jeune femme furieuse. Soudainement, le samouraï se leva et se mit à suivre rapidement la rônin.

– Depuis combien de temps errez-vous seule ? lui lança-t-il.

Surprise par les vociférations du guerrier, Gumi accéléra son pas en répondant maladroitement :

– Je… ça ne vous regarde pas !

– Quel est ton but ? Hurla-t-il à travers la cour pendant que l'écart entre les deux s'amincissait.

– Cessez de me suivre !

Gumi pouvait sentir la présence du samouraï se rapprocher derrière elle.

– Et après avoir vengé ton clan, que vas-tu faire ?

Sa voix était plus basse, il était proche.

– Taisez-vous !

Gumi s'arrêta, pétrifiée. Kaito était juste derrière, il susurra :

– Tu comptes donc fuir ?

Sa terreur se changeant en rage, Gumi se retourna dans un mouvement frénétique, délivrant impulsivement la fureur bouillonnante en elle. De sa main gauche, la ronin brandit son précieux sabre et abattit son puissant coup sur l'impertinent tout proche. Le samouraï bloqua l'attaque par ses seules mains nues.

– Je vois que tes yeux sont emplis de doute et de crainte.

Le visage emplit de haine, la guerrière serrait les crocs pendant que le samouraï tenait fermement le tranchant sans laisser échapper aucune goutte de sang, là où, au contraire, la guerrière s'était imprégnée de rouge les paumes. Kaito la désarma en un éclair avant qu'elle n'ait pu utiliser son autre arme. Il s'écarta d'un bond puis brandit le sabre nouvellement dérobé.

– D'où vient cette lame ?

Les yeux de la guerrière commençaient à virer au rouge.

– Rends-la-moi ! rugit-elle avec la même fureur que lors de leur duel.

Encore fatiguée par son entraînement elle fonça tête baissée vers le samouraï, bokken en avant dans un cri de rage. Kaito para l'attaque grotesque de Gumi avant de la faire tomber au sol et de l'immobiliser. Face contre terre, la ronin se démenait comme un diable contre la prise du samouraï. Kaito appuyait de tout son corps contre celui de Gumi pour la maintenir au sol. Il lui souffla :

– Un autre conseil : toujours garder son sang-froid.

Finalement, après un court instant la battante renonça, non sans amertume. Libérée du joug du guerrier elle s'assit en tailleur face à Kaito, qui fit de même. Le visage fermé, le regard baissé, le ton grave, elle prit une grande inspiration.

– Bon, j'accepte de répondre à vos questions. Mais avant…

De son regard éclatant d'une détermination à la couleur verte intense, elle regarda droit dans les yeux le samouraï et tendit la main.

– Rendez-le-moi.

Kaito était impressionné de la profondeur de son regard ainsi que par sa détermination. Il n'était pas déçu. Il lui rendit respectueusement son sabre. Elle le posa à ses côtés avant de croiser les bras.

– Bon, que voulez-vous savoir en premier ? Soupira-t-elle, impatiente d'en finir.

– Ah ah, vous n'êtes vraiment pas portée sur la conversation vous.

Gumi lui répondit par un grognement agacé.

« Je voulais tout d'abord vous féliciter pour votre intégration au clan, le chef est plutôt dur dans ses critères de recrutement. Vous méritez donc votre place ici. »

– Vos confrères n'ont pas l'aire du même avis que vous, il pense plutôt que le chef m'a pris en pitié, répliqua-t-elle avant de relâcher son visage fermé. « Et ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort… »

– Non, ils ont tort. Ils disent cela car ils n'ont pas vu votre vraie valeur. Mais moi je l'ai perçu lors de notre duel.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Gumi, surprise par cette déclaration.

– C'est moi qui ai persuadé Gakupo de vous intégrer au clan, lança-t-il franchement.

– Vous !?

– Le duel que nous avons mené était l'un des plus excitants de ma vie. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça en combattant, j'ai senti toute votre volonté s'abattre sur moi.

Gumi était assez stupéfaite de cette révélation, elle qui voyait Kaito comme un personnage arrogant et méprisable. Cependant à cet instant l'homme lui parut presque comme étant amical. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher également de repenser à ce combat qui l'avait poussé à bout comme jamais auparavant. Ces pensées faisaient ressortir en elle l'extase qu'elle avait éprouvée lors de ce duel. Ces sentiments s'entrechoquant en elle, elle perdit tous ces moyens, incapable de piper mot face à l'homme à la crinière bleue. En vue des balbutiements et de l'air désemparé de Gumi, Kaito lâcha un petit rire moqueur, une nouvelle fois.

– Allons, ne vous mettez pas dans cet état pour si peu. Je ne suis pas non plus uniquement venu pour vous complimenter.

La remarque fit revenir Gumi à la raison.

– Ce duel m'a aussi fait soulever beaucoup de questions à votre sujet. Je vous les ai posé tout à l'heure mais je vais les résumer en une interrogation :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Qui était-elle ? La jeune femme n'y avait encore jamais songé avant. Il ne restait que de ses souvenirs profonds, les bribes d'images d'une vie antérieure comme une vague rémanence de quelques souvenirs heureux d'une vie parfaite. Une vie qui lui a été prise, en même temps que celles des membres de sa famille, par la cruauté du clan Taifu voilà ce dont elle était sûre, voilà qu'elle était son essence : la haine viscérale qu'elle portait envers ce clan infâme. Peu importe de l'avenir, son seul désir était de voir brûler ce clan abject dans les flammes de l'enfer. Élevée dans la violence d'un sanctuaire guerrier avec pour unique objectif l'accomplissement de cette vengeance, sa vie n'était que pure haine.

Quel est le sens d'une telle vie ?

– J'ignore qui je suis, dit-elle.

– Vous portez pourtant un nom.

– Cette personne n'est plus depuis longtemps.

– Et le sabre ?

Et le sabre ? C'était son éternel et fidèle compagnon, la jeune guerrière l'avait toujours porté avec elle. Première arme avec laquelle elle ôta la vie, elle n'en connaissait cependant pas le forgeron qui lui donna jadis forme, et ne le connaîtra jamais. Elle ignorait ainsi, jusqu'alors, son essence porteuse d'Hikari. Un peu comme elle, cette lame était séparée à tout jamais de son géniteur, muette sur sa véritable nature.

– Je l'ignore également, dit-elle.

Le samouraï laissa échapper un petit rire face à l'air sérieux de la vagabonde.

– Une complète étrangère qui est perdue en ce bas monde, semblable à une feuille vierge qui n'attend plus que l'on y inscrive une épopée.

– Vous vous moquez encore de moi ? s'indigna la jeune femme.

– Loin de moi cette idée ! Je suis juste excité à l'idée de participer à l'écriture de ce récit.

Gumi se releva, agacé par les affabulations du guerrier, et partis sans piper mot pendant que le soleil rougi déclinait sur l'horizon.

« Cette histoire promet néanmoins d'être palpitante et la couverture paraît déjà très séduisante. »

* * *

« Que le conseil de régence commence. Longue vie à l'empereur. » Ces mots résonnaient dans la grande salle remplie de notables au regard vide. Cette assemblée d'une dizaine d'aristocrates, assis à genoux, était répartie en deux lignes qui se faisaient face. Les membres du conseil étaient pour la plupart des fonctionnaires et autres importants intendants du château, possédant pour la plupart un âge avancé. Ils restaient tous disciplinés, droits, stoïques, avec des visages fermés, sans expression, usés et formatés par une vie administrative froide. Au bout de cette formation se trouvait Luka qui, par sa position surélevée par une petite estrade, dominait sa cour du regard, elle aussi assise, droite et impassible. Il émanait d'elle une forte présence, son autorité menaçante planait sur la pièce. Tous se sentaient anxieux lorsque son regard assassin se posait sur eux. Ainsi se déroula le conseil, comme tous les autres, dans une atmosphère stricte, oppressante, infâme. Chaque conseiller débitait mollement son rapport à la ministre suprême qui écoutait puis donnait instantanément ses directives aux laquais. Après d'interminables palabres, une nouvelle inquiétante se fit entendre.

– Madame la ministre suprême, des marchands venant du nord rapportent que l'empire Zonguo est de plus en plus en proie à l'instabilité. Des raideurs originaires des steppes du nord pillent et sèment le chaos dans leurs terres. Les marchands craignent dorénavant de se rendre dans ses contrés.

– La faiblesse d'un Empire déchu ne m'intéresse guère, avez-vous autre chose à dire ? répondit sèchement la ministre.

– Mais… cela ne vous inquiète donc pas ?

– Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne devons plus rien au continent. Leur désemparement face à ces barbares montre bien leur faiblesse.

– Certes… mais les marchands risquent de pâtir à cette situation.

– Leur profit est le cadet de mes soucis. Quoi qu'il en soit leurs activités à l'extérieur du pays devront cesser après la déclaration du grand décret, rétorqua-t-elle l'air agacé.

– Mais beaucoup feront faillite et …

– Il suffit ! Dois-je vous rappeler que le décret est déjà passé et qu'il s'appliquera à la date prévue ? vociféra-t-elle au conseiller.

Un blanc s'installa. Les conseillers se regardèrent dubitatifs.

– À ce sujet madame la ministre, beaucoup de daimyos sont mécontents à l'égard de ses réformes, ajouta un des aristocrates.

– Il n'y a rien de bien surprenant, ignorez leurs complaintes.

– Mais madame la ministre si nous n'avons pas leur soutient notre pouvoir serait chancelant et le pays en proie au désordre ! repris un second.

– Ils se soumettront, ils n'auront pas d'autres choix d'ailleurs.

– Comment se soumettront-ils face à une usurpatrice ?! interjecta un troisième.

– Comment osez-vous ?! Mon pouvoir ici est légitime ! s'indigna Luka en se levant sur son estrade.

– Légitime seulement du sang versé par votre clan ! lança un autre.

Tous commençaient à prendre la parole impétueusement. La cacophonie s'installa. Le conseil d'habitude si calme sombra rapidement dans le chaos.

– SILENCE !

Le rugissement de Luka suivi du bruit du bois fracassé firent taire toute l'assemblée. La ministre suprême se tenait debout sur l'estrade son katana planté droit dans le plancher. Tous les vieillards restèrent paralysés.

– Mon clan a pris le pouvoir en réaction d'une gestion désastreuse engendrée par un clan corrompu. Avez-vous oubliez ?!

Luka hurlait à travers la pièce, à croire que tout le pays pût l'entendre.

« Le pays était gangrené par la corruption et l'insécurité. Les daymios tout-puissants abusaient sans réserve du pauvre peuple ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle vociférait son discours, elle parcourait l'estrade d'allers et retours, gesticulant énergétiquement.

« Le clan Kodai était incapable de gérer correctement le pouvoir, et préférait, au lieu de s'occuper de son peuple, s'enrichir et se noyer dans la luxure ! »

Ses vêtements amples bougeaient et virevoltaient au gré de ses mouvements rapides violents.

« Le but d'une nation est de rayonner au plus haut auprès des dieux ! Son intérêt est bien supérieur à l'égoïsme primaire et abject d'une caste privilégiée ! »

Son visage était crispé d'une colère, d'une fureur passionnée. Ses yeux ardents brillaient d'une flamme rouge de rage. Un chant de haine émanait de tout son être.

« Face à cette situation insoutenable, mon clan s'est levé pour défaire la tyrannie du clan Kodai ! Et depuis que feu mon père eut triomphé de ce combat il s'efforça de réparer les torts et gommer les vices que ce clan abject eut engendrés ! »

À force de mouvement, ses vêtements bien ajustés se déférent, les coutures fragiles se déchirèrent, ses cheveux bien coiffés se dépeignèrent. Son visage était déformé par la haine et sa voix tiraillée par la furie.

« Il est de mon devoir de perpétuer son œuvre et de guider avec sagesse et hisser le pays a la grandeur ! »

Le silence revint. Au centre de l'estrade, Luka se tenait, haletante, en sueur, les aristocrates la regardaient accablés. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent, elle regarda à son corps couvert de vêtements démanchés. Drainé de son énergie et dépravée, Luka se retira sans un bruit, l'air aussi hébété que toute l'assemblée. Le lendemain de nouveaux conseillers furent nommés.

* * *

Karu était endormi, assise dans une boîte de bois. Seul de fins barreaux serrés laissaient passer de minces rayons de lumière. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient de cesse de projeter les ombres des entités informes de l'extérieur. Le défilement des ombres était accompagné d'un tangage et d'un tapage permanent. Dans cet endroit noir et exigu, l'ex-impératrice dormait. Soudainement, le tangage s'arrêta, Karu se réveilla. Une ombre s'approcha de la cage, une soudaine lumière l'aveugla.

– Veuillez m'excuser majesté, nous faisons une halte.

Karu sursauta légèrement.

– Ah ! C'est toi Mizki. Tu m'as surprise.

– Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir réveillé, dit en s'inclinant la femme en armure et aux longs cheveux noirs.

– Ne t'en fais pas, répondit avec un sourire rassurant celle aux cheveux rouges. « Je ne peux rien faire d'autre dans ce palanquin sinon dormir. »

– Veuillez m'excuser de ne pouvoir vous divertir plus.

– Allons, cesse de t'excuser. Dis-moi plutôt où nous nous trouvons.

– Nous arriverons bientôt sur les terres du clan Sanka, nous atteindrons à leur capitale dans quelques jours.

– Très bien… Es-tu sûr que le clan Sanka me soutiendra ? interrogea Karu l'air inquiet.

Mizki sourit légèrement.

– Faites-moi confiance. Ce clan est le plus hostile au Taifu, ils vous soutiendront.

– Oui tu as raison… Merci pour ta fidélité Mizki.

– Je suis générale, il est de mon devoir que de servir mon impératrice.

Karu ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'écoute de ses paroles.

– Merci pour ta présence et tes conseils, sans toi je ne saurais que faire.

– Comme je vous l'ai dit : ceci est mon devoir majesté, répéta Mizki d'un ton plus rassurant. « Voulez-vous peut-être que je vous accompagne vous dégourdir les jambes ? »

– Non merci, je risquerais de tâcher mes vêtements.


End file.
